


Fuck Me Like an Animal

by trashpup



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Brat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Submission, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: In the days leading up to their week long vacation, Buck thought that he could get away with being a brat. Eddie wasn’t punishing him, so maybe he could get away with it; just this once. He would talk back and wouldn’t listen when Eddie pulled him aside and  gripped his neck with one hand. He smirked when Eddie threatened to punish him, taunted him and talked back.The only thing that Eddie could think of to shut Buck up was a cock cage.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Fuck Me Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> KINKS INCLUDED: (alphabetical order)  
> 24/7 Dom/Sub, Ball Gags, BDSM, Begging, Biting Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brats, Breath Play, Bruises, Butt Plug, Chastity, Cock Milking, Collar and Leash, Collars, Cum, Cum and Spit, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dildos, Discipline, Domination, Edge Play, Face Fucking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Handjobs, Gagging/Choked by Cock, Kneeling, Lace, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Tortore, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Over-Stimulation, Pain, Panties, Petplay, Praise, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Speech Restriction, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, Toys, Vibrators

In the days leading up to their week long vacation, Buck thought that he could get away with being a brat. Eddie wasn’t punishing him, so maybe he could get away with it; just this once. He would talk back and wouldn’t listen when Eddie pulled him aside and gripped his neck with one hand. He smirked when Eddie threatened to punish him, taunted him and talked back. 

The only thing that Eddie could think of to shut Buck up was a cock cage. Eddie figured that today would be the day that Buck would push the limit of how lenient he was being and boy was he right. Buck was incredibly mouthy and back talking Eddie in front of everyone, so when Eddie pulled him through the locker room into the bunks, Buck was practically vibrating, waiting for his punishment. 

In a few swift movements, Buck was standing in front of Eddie, naked from the waist down, his cock in Eddie’s hand, twitching at the touch. He was half-hard by the time Eddie pulled out the cock cage, his knees buckling as Eddie reached around to finger him. 

“You’ve been very bad these past few days, I told you that I was going to be lenient, I never said I wouldn’t punish you,” Eddie smirked, watching Buck try and keep his balance as his cock pulsed, wanting to cum right then. 

Eddie refused to have sex with Buck the past few days, claiming Buck would need everything he could give. Buck wanted to be good, he wanted to behave, but God, it was hard trying not to cum while getting a handjob and getting fingered in the back of a workplace. He was biting his lip, whimpering and gasping at every movement of Eddie’s fingers inside him, trying to find his prostate. 

“Shh, shh, puppy, you’ve gotta be quiet. We don’t want anyone thinking something’s wrong, now do we?” Eddie took his fingers out of Buck, sticking them in Buck’s mouth to keep him quiet. With his other hand, Eddie worked the cock cage onto Buck’s hard on, hearing the man moan around his fingers. 

“Please,” Buck started, his legs shaking as Eddie took his fingers out of his mouth, moving back behind him to run the two wet fingers around his hole. 

“Oh, are you going to beg, you filthy slut? You gonna ask me for something when you and I both know you don’t deserve it?” Eddie roughly shoved his fingers back inside Buck, watching as Buck opened and closed his mouth, desperately trying to find words to string together to maybe get Eddie to let him do something. 

“Ed- Sir! Sir, please, I ne-need to cum!” Buck whimpered, pushing himself back onto Eddie’s fingers, lurching forward as Eddie curled his fingers on his prostate. Eddie let out a quiet chuckle, knowing he wasn’t going to give Buck anything he wanted. 

“Oh, puppy, You can cry all you want, you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so,” Eddie took one finger out, leaving one inside Buck’s hole. “And, if you’re bad, I’m getting a vibrator instead of a plug, got it?” Eddie nipped at Buck’s earlobe, quickly slipping his finger out of Buck’s slightly abused hole and replacing the emptiness with a plug. Buck cried out at the feeling, his eyes rolling back a bit, entire body trembling. 

Eddie silently cleaned them up and pulled Buck’s boxers and pants back up, running his hand over Buck’s cock as he tightened his belt. Buck let out a squeak at the feeling, definitely not ready to finish his shift with a plug in his ass and a cage on his cock. He wasn’t necessarily regretting being a brat, but he was regretting pushing Eddie’s limit. He didn’t know how he’d survive the rest of the day, the last day before they had a full week off. 

-

“Sir, I’ve been good, I haven’t touched myself or been bad! Can we please take the cage off or the plug out?” Buck was squirming as soon as they got in the car, Buck had taken longer than usual while getting changed, waiting until everyone else was out of the locker room before taking his pants off, whining as the plug moved around. 

During his shift, he had been moving slower, taking a few extra seconds to bend down to their patient. Eddie had decided that he wanted Buck down next to him during each call - knowing how horny Buck was with the plug inside, moving carefully, knowing that if he moved a certain way the plug would rub against his prostate. 

In the car, he continued to shift uncomfortably, looking over at Eddie, waiting for Eddie to tell him he could take the plug out at least. He could deal with the cage, but the plug as it touched his prostate; not fun. 

“Ah, ah puppy. You’ve been a brat and now you’re being punished. You’re lucky I didn’t spank you in front of the entire crew. Now hush or I’ll pull over right now and spank you with a vibrator against your prostate instead of a plug. Got it?” Eddie’s eyes never left the road, even when Buck let out a small whine. Eddie took one hand off the wheel, moving it down to rest on Buck’s thigh, right up near his cock. 

“Sir!” Buck tried to control his movements, twitching up against Eddie’s hand when he set it down on his thigh. “Fuck, sorry, sir.” Buck knew he wasn’t supposed to try and get any type of friction, Eddie told him to be quiet, and he didn’t listen. Eddie moved his hand up farther, grabbing Buck’s cock, still contained, and squeezed. Buck whimpered and pushed himself into the seat. Eddie teased Buck’s cock the rest of the drive home, and by the time Eddie pulled into the driveway, Buck’s cock was red and swollen and he was babbling incoherently at Eddie, desperate to cum. 

“Go upstairs, get your collar and leash, ball gag, blindfold, and pick out your favourite vibrator for me,” Eddie ordered, giving Buck’s ass a quick smack as he passed by. Buck yelped and nodded, moving quickly. “Wait for me by the door, I’ll be up in a moment. And, don’t you even think about taking your plug out or take your cage off.” 

-

Buck obediently knelt by the bedroom door, holding out everything Eddie had asked him to get. He bit his lip, anxiously waiting for Eddie to open the door. He hadn’t asked, but Buck assumed that Eddie would also want him naked, so he had stripped out of his clothes and slipped on a pair of lace panties that he had secretly bought just for Eddie.

When Eddie did appear in the doorway, Buck straightened his back and stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with Eddie. He knew the rules, no eye contact, no talking, no begging, no noises until given the okay. Eddie smiled at the submissive on his knees, grinning at the sight of Buck’s cock cage through the lace panties. 

“Oh, puppy, you look so pretty kneeling in front of me,” Eddie ran his fingers through Buck’s hair before gripping a handful and yanking Buck’s head up. “Look at me.” 

Eddie’s voice was rough and deep; and with Eddie’s voice demanding Buck’s attention and his hand full of Buck’s hair, Buck could only whimper at the contact. His mouth dropped open, making Eddie laugh. 

He slipped two fingers into Buck’s mouth, telling him to suck; Buck wanted to be obedient, so he sucked, swirling his tongue around Eddie’s fingertips. Then suddenly, Eddie took his fingers out of Buck’s mouth, watching as a string of drool connected from his fingers, back to Buck’s mouth.

“God, look at you, you’re such a whore. Your cock is twitching just from my fingers and my voice,” Eddie smirked and stepped forward, pressing his shoe into Buck’s crotch, making him moan and whine. “Shut up, puppy.” 

Buck looked at Eddie and silently begged for something more, knowing that he’d just get punished even more if he begged. He had already made noises without permission, so he was sure that Eddie was getting a harsher punishment prepared for him. 

“Open,” Eddie ordered, taking the ball gag and the collar and leash out of Buck’s hands, leaving the blindfold and vibrator in his hands. Buck let his mouth drop open and allowed Eddie to strap the ball gag around his head and his collar around his neck, pulling the leash taut. 

Buck teetered on his knees, losing his balance for a moment when Eddie pulled his leash. He regained his balance, sighing to himself before Eddie pulled his leash again. This time Buck wasn’t able to catch himself with the vibrator still in his hands, he tried to drop the vibrator and catch himself, but he ended up dropping it and still landing on the ground. Eddie knelt down by Buck’s head and lifted his head up by his hair. 

“Hey pup, what are you doing on the ground? Don’t you want to get fucked?” Eddie’s voice was a low growl in Buck’s ear. Buck whimpered, feeling Eddie unstrap the ball gag. “Answer me, slut. Beg for it like the good puppy I know you can be.”

“Ye-Yes Sir, I wanna get fucked. Please, Sir!” Buck begged, moaning when Eddie dropped his head and smacked his ass. “Fuck, Sir. I want your cock inside me!” 

“I bet you do, but you still need to be punished. So, you’re going to get your vibrator in your greedy little hole and I’m going to spank you. Okay?” Eddie picked Buck up and carried him over to the bed, dropping him down with his head near the headboard. Buck nodded to confirm that he was okay with the punishment, watching Eddie pick up the blindfold that Buck had dropped. He left the vibrator Buck picked out and went and got a different one, a bigger one. 

When Eddie came back with the vibrator, a bottle of lube, and the blindfold, Buck was squirming on the bed, the cock cage getting increasingly uncomfortable, even more so since the lace was rubbing up against his swollen cock. Eddie quickly turned the vibrator on and held it against Buck’s cock. His hips twitched up at the feeling, his hands clenched into fists in the bedsheets. 

“Hold the vibrator, puppy, and don’t move it from where I’ve put it, got it?” Eddie grabbed one of Buck’s hands and guided it to the vibrator, waiting for Buck’s slender fingers to curl around the vibrator. When he did, Eddie moved to slip the blindfold over Buck’s eyes, making sure he couldn’t see. Buck was shaking to the point where he could barely hold the vibrator against his own cock. 

“S-Sir?” Buck whispered. He dropped the vibrator, unable to hold it due to the fact that his entire body was trembling. “Sir. I ne-need to, I need t-to -” Buck’s begging was cut off by Eddie flipping him quickly and smacking one of his ass cheeks. He moaned into the sheets, gritting his teeth down around a mouthful of the sheets, trying to keep quiet. 

“Let me hear you moan and whimper, puppy. You’re such a pain slut, you love the pain, don’t you?” Eddie smirked, landing two more smacks against Buck’s ass. In response, Buck lifted his ass up and let out a loud and lewd moan. Eddie pushed him back down, hearing Buck gasp as his cock is pressed into the mattress, still caged. 

“I didn’t tell you to move your body,” Eddie gave Buck’s ass two more firm smacks before grabbing both cheeks and gripping tightly. “You think you can suck my cock with your vibrating dildo in your ass?” He gave Buck’s ass one more smack before moving him to his back. “Answer me, puppy.” He grabbed the loop of Buck’s collar and pulled him up so their faces were inches apart. “Verbal response, now.” 

“Yes, yes sir! I can do that. Please fill my holes, I’m so empty without you,” Buck moaned, letting Eddie hold him up by his collar. Eddie smirked and dropped Buck back down before getting off the bed to grab Buck’s prostate massager instead of one of his dildos.

“You can cum once I cum, alright?” Eddie pressed a kiss to the side of Buck’s head, two luded fingers teasing Buck’s hole. All Buck could do was nod, feeling Eddie press his fingers inside him. 

“Fuck, Sir, please,” Buck babbled, feeling Eddie stretch him open, adding another finger at Buck’s pleas. “Oh, oh FUCK! No, no, sir please,” Buck tried to follow Eddie’s fingers as he took them out. Eddie’s fingers were quickly replaced with the prostate massager. Buck let out a high whine, figuring out that this was not a dildo. 

“Shut up, now. No more talking, no more noises,” Eddie held a hand against Buck’s throat for a moment before thrusting the massager in and out of Buck. He shoved it against Buck’s prostate and held it there, watching Buck open and close his mouth, silently screaming, desperately needing to cum. 

Eddie left the massager against Buck’s prostate and moved him off the bed, onto his knees. Buck squirmed for a second, trying to get comfortable in the new position. He blinked behind the blindfold, trying to see if he could see anything. Eddie gripped Buck’s hair and pulled up, forcing Buck to sit up straight.

“Open your mouth,” Eddie held a hand on Buck’s chin, gently forcing his mouth open. Buck quickly complied with the order and held open his mouth. “You ready for my cock, puppy?” Buck nodded his head twice, holding open his mouth, feeling Eddie’s cock fill his mouth. He held back a moan, not wanting anymore punishment. Eddie slipped the blindfold off of Buck before moving his hand to Buck’s hair.

“Good boy, you take my cock so well,” Eddie thrusted his hips forward, holding Buck’s head still, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Buck’s throat, making him gag. “You look so pretty with tears in your eyes, trying to breathe around my cock,” Eddie hummed, running one hand through Buck’s hair, continuing to hold his head still with the other. Buck looked up at Eddie through tears, hollowing his cheeks, trying to take more of Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie groaned, letting his head fall back. His hips jerked and his pubes hit Buck’s nose as he came down Buck’s throat. He pulled out of Buck’s mouth, a string of cum and spit connecting from the tip of his cock to Buck’s mouth. He looked down at Buck, who had cum and spit dripping down the side of his mouth.

“Oh, you’re a dirty puppy, aren’t you?” Eddie bent down to be face to face with Buck, who went to wipe the cum off his face. “Leave it.” Buck whimpered at the order, but complied. 

“Sir?” Buck blinked at Eddie, his cheeks red and hot. 

“Everything okay, puppy?” Eddie was immediately checking over Buck, making sure he was okay. Buck was still shaking, his hips twitching every couple seconds.

“Need - I need to cum,” Buck whined. His cock was red and swollen and twitching against the cage on his cock. Eddie smiled at Buck, rubbing his thighs and ass, before playing around with the prostate massager. Buck keened at the feeling; he needed to cum, he felt like he was going to explode. Eddie took off the cock cage, but held a tight grip on Buck’s hard cock. 

“You’ll be able to cum in a second, baby boy. You think you can hold on?” Eddie asked sweetly. Buck bit his lip and let out a sob, nodding his head vigorously. “Count to ten for me. Once you get to ten, you can cum.”

“One,” Buck whimpered as Eddie stroked his cock. “Two,” as Eddie playing with his balls. “Three,” he squeaked at a sharp intrusion to his hole. He couldn’t hold himself up much longer, his knees were weak.

“Start over,” Eddie curled his fingers inside Buck, making the boy cry out. 

“One, two, three, four, fi-five, six - six,” Buck stuttered when Eddie took his fingers out, but continued to play with the massager as he jerked Buck off. “Seven, eight, n-nine, ten.”

Buck cried out as Eddie slammed the prostate massager up against Buck’s prostate. He shot string after string of cum, sobbing as Eddie continued to press the prostate massager on his prostate. He was practically dry cumming by the time Eddie took the massager out of his ass. Eddie lifted him onto the bed, letting him breathe for a few seconds, asking if he was okay to continue. 

“Wh-What? We’re no-not done?” Buck was falling deeper into his subspace, loving how Eddie was treating him. Eddie shook his head, asking again. “Yes Sir. Can- Can I have some water, first?” Eddie nodded and practically ran from the room to the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water. He quickly came back up to the bedroom, noticing that Buck was still in the same position that Eddie had left him.

“Oh, good boy, I didn’t even have to tell you to stay. What a good puppy,” Eddie praised him before helping him into a sitting position, lifting the bottle of water up so Buck could drink. 

Once he finished his water Eddie handcuffed his wrists to the bed posts and tied his ankles down to the foot of the bed. Buck was wiggling around too much for Eddie’s liking, so he undid the handcuffs and tied Buck’s arms together, then tied his arms to his chest and stomach. Buck tried to wiggle around again, but Eddie put a hand against his throat, pressing lightly as a warning. 

Buck tried to press his neck against Eddie’s hand, wanting Eddie to choke him, but Eddie stopped him, knowing exactly what Buck was trying to do. He reached over to the bedside table, where he had put a few things earlier. 

Buck gasped at a cold metal against his nipples. He moaned when Eddie put the clamp on and moved to his other nipple. He was able to hold back another moan when his nipple got clamped down, but his cock was twitching at the feeling. Eddie was busy nipping at Buck’s neck, sucking a hickey on the side. Buck rolled his head to expose his neck more, wanting to show Eddie that he could be a good boy. 

“No more noises, got it?” Eddie ordered, tugging on the chain connecting the clamps on Buck’s nipples, making Buck twitch at the feeling. Buck nodded his head vigorously, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. “You’re going to get your vibrating dildo in your ass for fifteen minutes and then after those fifteen minutes are up, I’m going to fuck you. Sound good, slut?”

Buck nodded, nearly drooling at the thought of Eddie watching him fuck his dildo. Eddie continued to go over the rules, stating that Buck was to fuck himself and was not allowed to cum. Buck nodded as Eddie talked, he just wanted to fuck himself. 

“Sir?” Buck batted his eyelashes as Eddie once he finished talking. Eddie stopped and looked over at Buck, walking over to the side of the bed, asking if everything was okay. “Can I please make noise while I fuck myself?” Eddie chuckled at the sub and ran a hand through Buck’s hair, yanking him forward so they were face to face. 

“I told you no noises, you whore. I know you love getting fucked, but sometimes you have to do as you’re told,” Eddie growled, releasing Buck’s hair from his hand, letting the man fall back into his former position. Buck gasped at the feeling, but ultimately decided he shouldn’t test Eddie again today - maybe tomorrow, but not right now.

Eddie went back over to the box full of toys and grabbed Buck’s favourite dildo, one that was slightly smaller than Eddie, but it was ribbed and vibrated. Buck eyed the toy, licking his lips and grinning, not making eye contact with his dom. Eddie moved quickly, lubing the toy as he moved across the room. 

He didn’t wait for Buck to attempt to squirm into a more comfortable position before roughly shoving the vibrator in. He watched as Buck arched his back, pleasure rolling through his body as he got used to the feeling inside him. Eddie grabbed Buck under his arms and pulled him onto his knees so he could bounce up and down. 

With one hand he held Buck’s leash as well as the nipple clamps and in the other he started to jerk himself off. Every few seconds he would pull on the leash and clamps, just to see Buck’s response.   
With five minutes left in the punishment, Eddie allowed Buck to start making noises again and Buck took full advantage of it. He moaned loudly, swearing every time the dildo hit his prostate. Eddie had cum twice in the past ten minutes, just by watching Buck bounce on the dildo like his life depended on it. 

“Shit, take it out, get on your back, now,” Eddie demanded, pushing Buck onto his back as soon as he took the dildo out. “I’m going to fuck you, you can cum whenever, now.” He made quick work of the ropes around Buck’s chest and arms, giving the sub full range of movement for the first time in a while.

Eddie opened Buck’s legs and held open his stretched and abused hole before pushing in roughly. Buck let out a gasp and a few choice swear words, holding his trembling body as still as he could.

“Si-Sir, please, please move, god, I need to feel you i-inside me,” Buck stuttered, feeling Eddie move just slightly. Eddie knew how sensitive his cock was, as well as Buck’s hole and cock. He wanted to last, but knew he wasn’t. 

Eddie’s grip on Buck’s hips got tighter, leaving finger shaped bruises on his hip bones. He sucked a hickey over Buck’s neck scar, noting how Buck moaned at the feeling. When he started mercilessly pounding into Buck, he listened to the lewd groans and gasps Buck let out. He listened to how Buck moaned out his pleas, how he begged Eddie to go _faster, faster, harder, fuck!_

It made Eddie lose his mind and cum inside Buck within minutes. He stilled in Buck for a few seconds before he started thrusting in and out slowly, hearing Buck reduced to babbling. Buck had his arms wrapped around Eddie, scratching at his back every time Eddie hit his prostate; it soon became too much for Buck to handle.

“’M gonna cum, Sir, oh fuck,” Buck arched his back one last time, coming across his own chest, and, much to Eddie’s delight, a string of cum landed across Buck’s cheek.

Eddie waited until Buck stopped twitching before he pounded into the sub a few more times, milking his own cock of everything he had. When Eddie pulled out of Buck completely, Buck whined, feeling empty without Eddie’s cock inside him. He could feel the cum dripping out him. 

“S-S-Sir? Can-C-Can you pu-put my plug in?” Buck’s face was bright red, but he didn’t want to lose any of Eddie’s cum, so he wanted to be plugged up so he wouldn’t lose anything. Eddie quickly grabbed a plug and slipped it inside Buck, bending down and rubbing Buck’s bright red ass. 

“You were so good, let’s get you all cleaned up. You look so pretty with cum all over you, though. I bet you’d keep it there if I didn’t clean you up, you whore,” Eddie smacked Buck’s ass once before lifting him up and carrying him to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this and maybe I’ll write another one!!


End file.
